This disclosure relates generally to adjusting a ranking of search results.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, Web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. For example, a search engine returns a set of search results in response to a search query.